This is a three year study to plan for the development and utilization of a statistical data base for the Fox Chase - University of Pennsylvania Comprehensive Cancer Center. An Epi-Stat Advisory Board will be responsible for conceptualizing the flow of information to the central data base; monitoring data collection procedures; establishing quality control measures; developing, implementing, and maintaining computer software to support and protect the data base; fostering and assisting in the scientific uses of the data for intra- and inter-center epidemiological studies, for enhancing clinical research and educational activities, for developing a profile of cancer center patient activities, as a basis for sample studies to evaluate patient directed services. These responsibilities will be carried out by the Chairperson of the Epi-Stat Advisory Board, assisted by the Board and its designated committees, and by the personnel of the Epidemiology and Statistical components of both centers. The Chairperson (who is also the Data Coordinator) will be aided by a Data Base Team consisting of an Associate Data Coordinator, Systems Analyst, computer programmers, and research assistants. The uniform definition of a patient as outlined in the Centralized Cancer Patient Data System (CCPDS) manual will be adhered to and the Minimal Dataset collected to permit inter-center collaborative studies. Additional data modules will be considered and developed as needed. A system will be developed for identification of all cancer inpatients and outpatients of the American Oncologic Hospital, Jeanes Hospital and the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania, for collecting the necessary data in a uniform manner, obtaining follow-up information and assuring the quality of the data through audits as necessary. Different methods will be explored to assure that these functions are realized in a time-effective and cost-effective manner and that the Cancer Patient Data Control System is integrated with existing clinical information systems.